Snowfall
by PeridotSwan
Summary: Drabbles connected showing what the Smashers are doing as the snow falls on one of the last few days of the year.


A/N: As said in the summary, this is more of small drabbles all strung together with the premise of the Smashers living out the last days of the year. Surprisingly, I thought of this while playing Animal Crossing. My DS is set an hour later than the real time, so it was a little after 3 am in the game. And it was snowing. The music that plays is absolutely beautiful during that time...  
>Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own the Super Smash Bros franchise.<p>

* * *

><p>Snow was gently falling to the ground from the cloudy night sky. A blanket of it lay still on the ground, untouched by man and animal. The scenery looked just like that of a painting. The area was calm and quiet, for everyone had decided to stay inside this night.<p>

''I'm surprised that it's snowing.'' Red said, turning his head away from the window. ''With all the rain we had in the last few days, I thought it would just continue raining.'' He placed down a red card, earning a small pout from Ness.

''Man, I was so close to winning...'' he mumbled, picking up cards before he got a red one that he could put down. The trainer gave him smile and shrugged his shoulders as the small blond looked at his cards.

His eyes scanned over every one of them before placing down a wild card. ''I change the color to blue.'' he announced, earning a cheer from his black haired friend.

''Thank you Lucas!''

''Not so fast!'' The brown haired angel placed down another wild card. ''The color changes back to red!'' The younger players became crestfallen while the two brunettes high-fived each other. The angel placed down his own card before it became Red's turn again.

The card game continued in silence before Ness spoke up. ''Can you guys believe it's already the end of the year?'' he asked his friends. The three nodded as they stopped the game.

Pit raised his arms over his head before deciding to speak. ''I know... It feels like it was just yesterday when I first met you guys when it's really been almost five years. Time just seems to go by so quickly around here.''

Red let out a snort. ''Maybe it's because of the daily chaos that makes it feel like time flies.'' The group all laughed at that remark. The blond placed his cards face down and leaned back.

''Even with the daily chaos, it's nice to know that deep down, we're like a family.'' The other three smiled and nodded, each one placing their cards down. ''Here's to hoping for another great year with you guys.''

-888-

There was a slight pause before he looked back. ''Hey! What is that supposed to mean?'' he yelled at the fairly large penguin. The creature turned his head around.

''About what?'' he asked, wanting to leave before someone drank all the hot chocolate. The large koopa stood up.

''What did you mean by 'Make sure to stay warm'?'' he asked. King Dedede fully turned around, fixing his large coat.

''I can't be nice for once?''

''I didn't think someone as egocentric as you could be nice to others.'' Bowser answered, crossing his arms. The large penguin let out a small sigh, knowing he wouldn't get to the hot chocolate anytime soon.

He looked the koopa straight in the eye. ''Even though I'm egocentric, that doesn't mean I don't look out for my kingdom. Besides, at least I don't lose my castle to the villain of the week.'' A small silence followed. Then Wario, who was sleeping on the couch, let out a loud snore. The battle was on.

''At least I don't get defeated by a pink marshmallow.''

''At least I didn't have to lie to my kid about who his mother was.''

''At least I don't get taken over by some dark force every day.''

''At least I didn't make a fool of myself and run away in my underwear when the second banana beat me.''

''At least I didn't get kicked out of my castle by a piece of yarn.''

The two continued to stare at each other, their anger building up. King Dedede slowly took out his hammer while Bowser sharpened his claws. There was a brief pause before they lunged at each other, the fight beginning. All that could be seen was a giant dust cloud with their limbs sometimes peeking through as they fought, the two somehow not knocking over any furniture or waking up Wario.

Ganondorf glanced at the two from the doorway before he continued walking. ''Imbeciles...'' he muttered under his breath.

-888-

The poor boy was hit right in the face, knocking him off the bed. ''Hey!'' he shouted, sending a glare to the other boy. He grabbed the pillow that hit him and placed himself back on his bed. ''What was that for?''

''No name calling.'' Popo answered as he fixed his pillow fort. ''Don't you remember the rules Toonie?'' In the other corner sat Nana and her own fort. She was currently preparing to strike the two males in a surprise attack.

''I thought you guys were kidding with that rule.'' the young blond admitted. ''After all, you laughed right after you said it, so I thought-'' His sentence was cut off by another hit from a pillow. The male ice climber also received one, falling forward and messing up his fort.

The only girl in the room began to laugh her head off, luckily hiding where their attacks couldn't hit her. ''You guys have to learn to be prepared for a surprise attack!'' she laughed. ''Oh man, you should have seen the looks on your faces!''

The two boys straightened up and looked each other, a smirk slowly appearing on both of their faces. They gave each other a small nod and grabbed about ten pillows total. While Nana was still laughing, the two slowly tip-toed over to her fort, holding the pillows in front of them. They paused a few inches from the mass of pillows and made sure the girl was still right behind it.

''Go!'' they both shouted, literally jumping into the fort. The brunette girl yelped and scurried away before the entire thing collapsed on her. The two boys sat up and started laughing, high-fiving each other as they looked at the mass of pillows around them.

''That was awesome!'' Popo said excitedly. ''Great idea Toonie!''

''Thanks! I knew it would work!''

While the two continued to laugh, Nana was sneaking around the room, taking the pillows from the boy's forts and placing them in the corner across the room from her now destroyed fort. A smirk was slowly forming on her face as she collected, making sure the two boys weren't paying attention.

''Take this!'' The two males looked across the room to see a mass of pillows heading their way. Their eyes widened as they scrambled to get out of the way. Before they could do anything, every single one of the soft objects hit them. The girl ice climber briefly stopped to see if the two were going to do anything.

''Nana!'' the two complained, sitting up. ''That wasn't nice!''

-888-

The aura pokemon set down the mugs on the small table. ''I was only joking.'' he answered. ''I didn't really take these mugs from someone.'' The masked puff turned around in his seat, looking up at the tall creature.

''And how do I know you're telling the truth?'' he asked, taking the dark blue mug anyway. Lucario shrugged and sat down in the chair on the other side of the table. ''However you may have gotten it, thank you for bringing me some.''

''Not a problem.'' the pokemon answered, taking the pale green mug and sipping the hot chocolate. The two sat there, the only noise being the crackling of the fire place. However, when the creature looked over to his friend, a question decided to pop up. ''Meta Knight, how do you drink hot chocolate with your mask on?''

There was an awkward pause before the dark blue warrior answered. ''...Pardon?'' he asked back, looking towards his friend. Lucario set his mug down.

''I was asking how you drink hot chocolate with your mask on. You usually only drink with straws, but your mug is half empty now...''

There was another pause.

Meta Knight set his mug down for a moment. ''It's not too hard to lift my mask slightly and drink from a mug.'' he finally answered. ''Besides, there is hardly anyone around, and you've seen my true face before.''

''Then why you take your mask off right now?'' the pokemon asked.

''...Just in case someone comes into the room.'' The creature slowly nodded, picking his mug and taking another sip from it. Meta Knight did the same, lightly lifting up his mask. When he glanced to the side, he noticed that a third mug was sitting on the table, untouched by either of them. ''Why is there a third mug?'' he asked.

Lucario set his mug down and glanced over to the corner. The masked puff leaned forward to get a better look.

Sitting snugly in the corner was a large cardboard box. It remained perfectly still even though the two knew someone was in there. ''I didn't even notice he was there...'' the warrior mumbled. The aura pokemon stood up and grabbed the third mug, softly walking over to the box. He set the mug right in front of it and walked back to the chair. The two waited a few moments to see if anything would happen.

The front of the box lifted off the ground, a hand taking the mug and putting it inside the box. The cardboard hit the floor with a soft thud. ''...Thanks.'' a voice said from inside.

-888-

''Not a problem! You know I always help out when you're baking.'' The princess smiled and handed him some oven mitts.

''Then can you get the muffins out of the oven before they burn?'' The man in green nodded and slipped the mitts on. The lady in pink went back to stirring the mixture, adding in a tablespoon of chocolate chips every so often. ''Do the muffins look okay?'' she asked over her shoulder.

Luigi nodded, placing the tray onto the counter. ''They look perfect.'' he told her. He slid the mitts off his gloved hands and set them next to the tray, taking out a spoon from the drawer. ''Do you want me to make sure they're cooked all the way?''

''Could you?'' she called again, pouring the mixture into a large and circular pan and making sure none of it spilled onto the counter. The man nodded and carefully lifted the small muffins. Once he made sure all of them were fully baked, he turned back to the princess.

''Peach, all of them are fully cooked. Do you want me to put them on a plate?'' The lady pushed the pan into the second oven and closed it, putting the timer on.

''Sure. I'll be over there in just a moment.'' she said, making sure she had put in the correct temperature and time. The man took a large glass plate from the cabinet and started putting the sweets onto it, arranging them in a large circle. After he placed the last one onto the plate, the princess came over and looked at them. ''They look pretty good. Thank you Luigi.'' she thanked, giving him a bright smile.

''Not a problem.'' he answered back, putting the spoon and tray into the sink. ''Is there anything else you need me to do?'' The lady leaned against the counter, wiping her hands with a dish towel.

''Not really...'' she answered, thinking. ''All I was making was the small muffins and the cake. Unless you want to help frost the cake in a little bit after the third layer cools off.'' She checked the fridge to make sure the frosting had not been eaten.

''You want an extra hand?'' a voice came from the doorway. The two looked over to see the plumber in red walk through. ''I knew I smelled something sweet from here.'' he said with a smile.

''Do you want to help Mario?'' Peach asked, hoping she could have another set of helping hands. The stout man sat down in a nearby chair.

''Of course.'' he answered. ''What are you making?''

-888-

He let out a heavy sigh and looked down towards the ground. ''What does it look like I'm doing?'' he grumbled before turning back to the colorful lights. The man at the bottom of the ladder continued to stare up at the canine.

''Looks like you got stuck taking down the lights this year.'' he answered back. ''Aren't those lights really bright up there? Even with my helmet on they're almost blinding.'' Wolf looked back down to the man, letting that string of lights fall from the hook.

''Considering I only have one eye, it doesn't matter that much. Can you catch these?'' He grabbed the cord and took it off the last hook, throwing them down to the man. He caught them with ease.

''So, how did you get stuck doing this?'' Captain Falcon asked as he wrapped the lights into a circle. He caught another set thrown down at him, wrapping those with the ones he already had.

The canine let out another heavy sigh and turned around on the ladder. ''Master Hand wanted someone to take down the lights, so he said someone from our universe had to do it. So, I made a bet with Fox and the bird. As you can see, I lost.'' The racer looked back up the ladder.

There was a brief pause before he said anything. ''Well, do you want some help?'' he asked, placing the two circles of light on the snow. Wolf grumbled something under his breath and turned around, working on the lights again.

''Just wrap them up. I can take care of taking them down.'' The man looked to the right of the ladder, seeing only a small section of the place was light free. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to grab whatever string of lights the male threw down to him.

''Speaking of which, where are Fox and Falco?'' he called up the ladder after moving it a few inches over. As if right on cue, a window right below where Wolf was opened. Fox poked his head out of the frame and looked at his rival.

''Wolf, are you sure you don't need help?'' he asked. ''Seriously, Falco and I can help you if you want. Just because you lost the bet doesn't mean you have to do this by yourself...'' Also right on cue, the blue bird also poked his head through the frame.

''We might as well just leave him alone.'' he said. ''He obviously doesn't want our help.'' He pulled his head back inside.

Fox watched his friend walk down the hallway before looking back outside. ''Are you sure you don't n-''

''Go away Fox.'' the male on the ladder said coldly, taking down another cord and throwing it to Captain Falcon. There was a slight pause before the red fox let out a sigh and shook his head, closing the window shut. Right after he did, Wolf mumbled some things under his breath.

The man stopped wrapping the cords. ''What did you say?''

-888-

The blond lady looked behind her, wondering who would come up to the roof while it was snowing. ''Just talking to myself.'' she answered as he walked up to her. ''What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside where it's warm?''

The man stopped right next to her and lightly shrugged his shoulders. ''I wanted to see how the snow looked from the roof.'' He pushed some snow away and sat down, resting his hands in his lap. ''May I ask why you are up here?''

Samus shifted, now resting her left arm on her propped up knee. ''This is where I come to think in peace. You know, without something blowing up every five seconds.'' The man next to her let out a light chuckle. ''You know I'm right Princess.''

There was a pause before Marth let out a sigh. ''Why do you insist on calling me by that nickname?'' he asked, honestly wondering what her answer would be.

The blond turned her head, holding up her pointer finger. ''One, you have a feminine appearance.'' Now her middle finger was raised. ''Two, you know how to do things only girls know.''

''You need to learn how to sew for when rips appear in your clothing.'' the man said. She ignored him and raised her ring finger.

''And three, the first time we saw you battle, you screamed like a girl when you hit the blast zone.''

''Those are the only reasons as to why you keep giving me the nickname of Princess?''

''Yes.''

The blue haired man let out another small sigh as she dropped her hand back to the ground. ''As you wish Samus-san.'' There was another pause before the bounty hunter looked back at the royal.

''What did you call me?'' she asked, wondering if she was hearing right.

''I called you Samus-san.'' he answered back with a smile. ''Since you have given me a nickname, it is only fair that I also give you one.'' A small smile appeared on the lady's face.

''Then that means I still get to call you Princess. Are you able to deal with that?'' The royal lightly shrugged his shoulders.

''I figured that even if I did not come up with a nickname for you, you would still call me that.'' He leaned back a bit, looking up to the cloudy sky. ''I am never going to be rid of that nickname, am I?''

Samus let out a small laugh. ''Nope.''

-888-

The robot looked at the two-dimensional man. ''You honestly have no one to be around for the night?'' he asked, somehow tilting his head to the side. The thing beeped something in its own language. ''Yes yes, I did hear your answer before. I was making sure.'' the robot reassured him.

Mr. Game and Watch continued to speak, sometimes waving his arms. R.O.B. listened to every word his friend had to say. ''You want to know if I am doing anything?'' he asked back. The sprite nodded back. ''Not at the moment. I was about to head back to my room.'' he answered. There was silence as the sprite thought of what to say.

When he finally did, the robot seemed to blink at him for a few moments. ''...What was that?'' he asked again. The two-dimensional repeated what he has said. ''...You want me to do karaoke with you?'' The man nodded.

R.O.B. was silent for a moment. ''And how would we do that? You only speak in beeps and while I do have a voice, it is monotone.''

His friend spoke back to him.

''No, that wouldn't work. I've tried it before.''

There was more beeping, this time somewhat angry sounding.

''I'm sorry that I can't help you with it. I told you that I've tried that and it didn't work.''

The two seemed to glare at each other before Mr. Game and Watch turned around and began walking down the hallway. The robot watched him leave before shaking his head. ''I will never understand what goes on in his mind.'' he mumbled to himself before turning around and rolling towards his room.

For the next hour or so, R.O.B. stayed in his room, reading over the various books he had and testing out some things he had built. Right when he was in the middle of tightening some screws, his door burst open. The robot looked over to see his friend standing there. ''Yes?'' he asked, putting the screwdriver on the counter.

The sprite beeped happily, waving his arms about and stepping in place. His robotic friend tried to get every word he said. ''You found a way for us to do karaoke?'' he asked, trying to understand him. Mr. Game and Watch nodded and kept on chatting, showing his excitement and talking a mile a minute. After he was done, he stood there and lightly bounced, waiting for his friend's reaction.

''...From what I gathered from your fast talking, you found a way for us to do karaoke and you are very excited about, correct?'' the robot asked. The man nodded. ''However, you didn't actually tell me the way...''

The man beeped only two words.

''...Techno music?''

-888-

''There something wrong with that?'' he asked, looking over his shoulder. The small monkey turned in his seat to face him.

''No, I thought we didn't have anymore.'' he spoke. ''I honestly thought that they were all gone.'' The large ape shook his head and took out a medium sized watermelon. ''You know how fast watermelons disappear around here...''

''That's why I snuck one in here when no one was looking.'' He placed it on the table and raised his hand about it. He gave it a light chop, somehow making it split into six pieces. He grabbed two of the pieces and handed one to the monkey.

The two primates chopped on their watermelon for a few moments, spitting out any seeds into the nearby trashcan. ''...DK?'' the red hat wearing primate asked, looking across the room to his friend. The ape spit a few seeds into the trash can.

''What is it Diddy?''

''Why are we eating watermelon while it's snowing?'' he asked the strange question. ''Don't people usually eat watermelon during the summer?'' Donkey Kong looked up from his slice and simply blinked, trying to think of an answer.

The room was silent as the large primate thought and the small monkey waited. ''That is when watermelons are usually bought, yes. That doesn't mean we can't have any right now. Besides, it sounded good and I happened to have one.''

''But if watermelon season is usually in the summer...'' Diddy Kong trailed off, looking at the slice of the fruit, his eyes becoming wide. ''...How long have you had this in your fridge?'' he asked.

''Just a few months, maybe since September or October.'' he answered, continuing to munch on the fruit. ''It's still good. They can stay good for months if you store them properly.'' The monkey kept looking down at his slice, not sure if he should trust his friend and continue eating it or throw it away.

His opened his mouth a few times before deciding to speak. ''And you're sure that your stored it properly?''

Donkey Kong grabbed another piece from the table, throwing the old rind away. ''I'm positive.'' he said as he began to chomp down on his second slice. The red hat wearing primate shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat the watermelon.

The two were about to enjoy their third piece when there was a knock at the door. ''Come in.'' DK said, the door swinging open to reveal Yoshi.

''Yosh!'' he greeted, giving the two a wave before closing the door.

''Hey Yoshi.'' Diddy greeted. He looked over to the remaining slices before focusing back to the green yoshi. ''Do you want some watermelon?'' he asked.

''...Yeah. We've already had two pieces. You can have the last ones.'' his large friend said, deciding to share. The green dinosaur's eyes lit up and he walked over to the table. He looked at the two slices.

''Yoshi!'' he cried excitedly before swallowing the two pieces whole. A big smile curled onto his face as he licked his lips. ''Yosh yo yosh!''

-888-

The blond man slightly jumped, whipping his head around. ''Where did you come from?'' he asked. The blue haired man ignored him and continued to nibble on the cookie.

''These are actually pretty good. Didn't know you could bake Link.'' he said, popping the rest of the sweet into his mouth before sitting down. Across the table sat Princess Zelda, trying to hide her giggles with a gloved hand.

''I told you they were good.'' she told the blond, taking another sweet from the tray in front of him and taking a small bite out of it. The hero turned his attention back to her and gave her a smile.

''Thank you Zelda.'' he said before going back to the man beside him, the smile disappearing. ''And really, where did you come from? And who said you could eat my cookies?''

Ike lightly shrugged his shoulders, resting his elbow on the table. ''I was just wandering around and heard people talking. As for eating the cookies, I can't help it if they taste good.'' With that, he grabbed another one before the blond male could do anything about it. The brunette lady let out another giggle, still trying to hide it with her hand.

''How would you like it if I randomly came up to you and took your meat?'' Link asked.

''It depends. If I'm starving, then you're probably going to lose a limb.'' the mercenary answered. ''But if I'm not, then I probably wouldn't care too much.'' While the two were focused on each other, the blue haired male swiped another cookie from the tray.

''Will you stop?''

''Why? You should be sharing the cookies you made, right?'' The princess was now starting to laugh, not bothering to hide it.

''If I did that, then a certain pink marshmallow would eat them all up.'' the blond defended, moving the tray away just in case. Ike lightly crossed his arms over his chest.

''Okay then. Take him, King Dedede, and Wario out of the picture.'' he continued, fully turning in his seat towards his friend.

Zelda calmed herself down and looked at the two with a smile. ''You two do realize that you're arguing over a batch of cookies, right?'' she asked, resting her hands in her lap.

''Cookies that good are worth arguing over.'' both of them answered, continuing their argument. The brunette let out a small sigh and got up from her chair, grabbing the tray. She looked down at them for a moment before she began to walk away.

The two males noticed this when she was about to open the door. ''Zelda!'' they both shouted. ''What are you doing?''

-888-

He looked up from his journal to see a certain pink creature in front of him. ''Hello Kirby.'' he greeted. ''I didn't see you there.'' The puff gave him a wide smile before plopping down next to him. He peered over to the journal, looking at it with curious eyes. ''Is something wrong?'' he asked.

''Poyo?'' the puff asked, pointing a stubby arm at the book.

''It's my journal.'' Olimar answered, closing it and showing the cover. ''This is where I write down what happened during the day. I used to do it while I was on the Pikmin's home planet, but now it's become a habit.'' The pink creature slowly nodded, staring at the cover. The man opened it back up and laid the book in his lap, continuing to write the night's entry.

Kirby looked off to the side, staring out the window for a few moments before looking over to the sleeping Pikachu and Jigglypuff on the plush chair in the corner. He kept looking around the room, seeming to be looking for something in particular before turning his attention back to the man. ''Poyo?'' he asked another question.

He stopped writing and looked back to the pink puff. ''Are you asking as to where the Pikmin are?'' A nod was his answer. ''All of them are currently resting in my room. Master Hand told us to take down the indoor lights, which tired them out.''

''Hey guys, what's up?'' a new voice came from the doorway. The blue hedgehog walked into the room holding a glass of water and sat down in a nearby seat. The puff gave him a wave with a big smile and Olimar nodded in acknowledgment.

''Hello Sonic.'' he said, closing the journal and placing it to his side. ''Things have been relatively quiet with us. What about you?''

The hedgehog placed the glass on the table and leaned back in the seat. ''Nothing much since Master Hand said no battles until the winter tournament starts.'' he answered, placing his hands behind his head. ''Mostly just been running laps around the place.''

''I sincerely hope you haven't run anyone down...'' the man in the space suit mumbled.

The animal laughed and shook his head. ''Nope. You don't need to worry about that. I only do stuff like that during battles.'' he answered with a smile. Kirby leaned forward and blinked at the hedgehog.

''Poyo.'' he stated, pointing his arm at him.

''Kirby, that was an accident. I even apologized for it about four times.''

''Poyo poy.''

''Yes I did. The accident happened last month and the last time I apologized for it was about two weeks ago when you brought it up.'' Sonic pointed at the man. ''You can even ask Olimar.''

The man looked up from the notebook, having continued writing while the two were talking. ''Yes? What about me?''

-888-

The doctor shook his head. ''It's nothing. We're just talking about what might happen at the next big competition.'' The young boy turned around in the swivel chair, making sure the pokemon on his lap didn't wake up.

''Are you talking about the one Master Hand announced earlier this year?'' he asked, lightly petting Pichu's head. ''Do you think he'll let us back into the competitions?'' His eye lit up at the possibility.

The red haired male gave him a small smile. ''That would be nice, being able to compete in the main competitions...'' he trailed off. ''The only problem is that I've heard that there are a lot of people who also want to be part of it. We might have a tough time trying to get in.''

The feline pokemon leaning against the wall opened his eyes. _''Perhaps since we have been part of a main competition before, Master Hand will let us try out first.''_ he said to the group through his mind. _''However, knowing how he is, he might go for the newcomers first like he did for the Brawl one.'' _The other three nodded with a sigh.

Young Link continued to pet the sleeping baby pokemon. ''I have a feeling Pichu and I won't even have a chance...'' he mumbled. ''Toonie is basically the same as me, just with a different look, and Pichu kept hurting himself whenever he tried to attack.''

''Don't say that.'' Dr. Mario said, placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder. ''You never know, maybe Master Hand will let you two back in with different attacks. If some of the other smashers that we called clones by the people got back in with different attacks, I'm sure the same could happen to you two.'' The blond looked up to the older man.

''I just have a feeling you three will be more likely to get in than the two of us.'' The baby pokemon let out a yawn and stretched before turning around and falling back asleep. The room was silent for a few moments.

Roy lightly nodded. ''I'm not going to lie, but he might be right.'' he said, resting his head in his hands. ''I heard that a lot of people who watch the big competitions want me back in. Same thing with Mewtwo.'' The tall pokemon looked over to him at this.

_''How did you find out about this?''_ he asked. _''You didn't steal papers, did you?''_ The general shook his head.

''I heard the Hands talking about it a few months ago while walking by.'' he answered. ''I didn't hear anything else since they quickly moved on to another subject.'' He leaned back in the folding chair. ''In all honesty, I would be happy just being part of an event. While it wouldn't be anything like actually fighting, it would be better than nothing.''

The doctor sat back down at the desk. ''I guess we'll just wait and see. The planning isn't supposed to start until after March, so there's no telling when try outs are going to begin. All we can really do is wait.

-888-

Master Hand stood by the window, staring out into the distance. ''And with falling snow, the year is about to end...'' He looked over to the calendar on the wall for a few moments. ''And what a year it's been...'' he said with a smile in his voice. ''It's hard to believe next year will be the fifth anniversary of the Brawl competition. It doesn't feel like it's been that long.''

He looked back to the falling snow, admiring the pure white landscape. ''It feels like it was just yesterday when Crazy and I were going through the try outs. And we get to do it all over again sometime next year...'' He let out a small chuckle to himself.

''Take a melody, simple as can be...'' The large glove turned around at the sound of his brother singing. ''Give it some words, and sweet harmony. Hey bro!'' Crazy Hand greeted, finishing his song. ''What'ca doing?'' he asked as he floated over to the window.

''Just thinking is all.'' Master Hand answered. ''Crazy, are you able to help me when we have to pick newcomers for the next big competition?'' The twitching hand quickly nodded, even though he didn't have a head.

''Of course! You know I love doing stuff like that! We get to see whoever wants to join and put them through excruciating training to see if they've got what it takes. It's freaking awesome!'' There was a slight pause. ''And we get to see a lot of cool looking people, so that's fun too.'' he answered calmly.

''You're going to have to wait.'' his older brother answered. ''The planning isn't going to start until after March, so I don't know when try outs will be.'' The other hand continued to twitch.

He somehow shrugged. ''That's okay. I can wait as long as I get take part in some violence for the winter and spring tournaments.'' he answered.

The calm gloved hand let out a laugh. ''Yes yes brother. I'll make sure you take part in both of them.'' He took another glance out the window. ''We've been doing this for almost thirteen years. But it doesn't feel that long, right?''

He waited for his brother to answer, only to hear him singing another song. ''I believe the morning sun, always gonna shine again and I believe a pot of gold...'' Master Hand let out a small sigh but kept the smile in his voice.

''Come on Crazy. We need to finish setting things up for the tournament.'' He took one last look out the window before floating over to the door. His insane brother followed, starting to ramble.

''Hey bro! I got an idea! Why don't we try to get that guy who kills people with that beam sword thing? Or that bad talking squirrel that used to belong to us but was then taken by the people who make that W Box thing? Or what about that professor dude who solves mysteries? Or how about...''

* * *

><p>AN: And finally this thing is done. Took me four days and distractions from a Mother Let's Play to get this finished. This thing is also over 6,000 words long and about 14 pages...

Moving along, what a year it's been, huh? We got the 3DS, a virtual console thing for it, word of a new Animal Crossing game, Pokemon Black and White, a new Mario platformer, word on a new Paper Mario game, a remake of Ocarina of Time, Skyward Sword, another Kirby game on the home console, word of a new Kid Icarus game (FINALLY), a sequel to Luigi's Mansion, word on the new Wii U console, and most importantly, word on a new Super Smash Bros game. *Does the Kermit Yay dance* Seriously, I think that was the best news I heard all year. Even though development isn't going to start until after Kid Icarus: Uprising is out, I'm still curious as to who the newcomers are going to be. Maybe some more third-party fighters? Maybe someone obscure from Nintendo's past?

As for the actually one-shot... Are characters OOC? Yes. Are parts of this pretty weak? Yes. But I got it done and I'm satisfied with how it turned out, so there. And I managed to mention all forty characters and the Hand brothers. Trust me, that was not an easy to do, putting them into groups and trying to think of situations. But I did it, and it's done. Well, see you guys in 2012. Maybe I'll actually update something. *Laughs*


End file.
